The Assassin of Xion
Name/Nicknames: Dé lǔ, The Assassin of Xion, "Phantom" Gender: Male Species: Wolf Eye Color: Green Fighting Style: Uses Wolf, but has also mastered dragon style. The Assassin of Xion, commonly referred to as "Phantom", is known throughout China as a mysterious assassin who will stop at nothing to eliminate the most dangerous of threats. Originally a student of the Lee Dai Kung Fu Academy, he joined shortly after one of the most famed Masters of all time, Master Crane. Before His departure from the academy, Crane was his best friend (on the exception of Mei Ling). Once Crane had left the academy, The young wolf graduated and joined the Imperial army. later, during a bloody standoff in the mountains of northern China, he was wounded and captured by the leader of the enemy force, A young peacock, named Shen. The bird was recruiting soldiers to fight in a rebellion against the leaders of Gongmen City, where he would later use as a checkpoint to expand and attack the rest of China. Dé lǔ was fitted with his new attire and was forced to work under Shen's harsh commands. During the Battle of Gongmen city, the young wolf had no choice but to fight whomever Shen requested he fight. But upon the sight of his long lost friend, Master Crane, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Later, when Dé lǔ's ship, the Xion, was discovered floating adrift, no one could be found. no bodies, no anything. Everyone Assumed that one of the wolves killed the rest of his platoon, earning that particular wolf the nickname, The Assassin of Xion. Appearance Dé lǔ has a jet black fur coat and bright green eyes. Like most male kung fu practicers, he is shirtless, but has dark pants with multiple compartments where he stores hidden blades and other things he might use for his "career". Fighting Styles The canine master commonly uses an aggressive form of kung fu, known as Wolf Style. However, In times of extreme peril, he will engage in Dragon Style. Inspired by the stealth and cunning of the wolf, Wolf Style is a martial art form that focuses on skill and speed. As such, it is a defense-oriented form even when used offensively. A master of Wolf Style will enter combat aggressively, preferably after having observed his opponent from afar. Once actually in combat, the Wolf master will be more circumspect, using offensive and defensive moves equally and leaping in and out of combat range to throw his enemy's timing off. If his opponent attacks too aggressively, the Wolf master will try to stay out of combat range, using his kicks to keep his opponent at a distance, using hand attacks, snap kicks, and Body Flip/Throws when he gets too close. This is done to let the overly aggressive opponent tire himself, after which the Wolf master can finish him off The Personality Before the standoff in northern China, Dè Lù was a naturally kind, and loyal friend. Always eager to be the best student he could, the wolf took up partnerships at the Lee Da School of Kung Fu with Mei Ling and crane. However, after the horrors that transformed Dè Lù into The Assassin of Xion, he took up a lifestyle similar to that of Tigress, but in a different way. He eats alone, and usually never speaks about his prior life. He is a good hearted canine but with a very dark past, causing him to have random outbursts of anger at times, when he simply is feeling bad about himself. It is very easy to get on his bad side, however when given enough time, the more gentle wolf may appear. In no way is this canine timid, and he is always surprising others around him with how swiftly and calmly he can take down an enemy larger than him. But he takes no glory in conquering his enemies, and often leaves the scene before any recognition can be given. In all he is a simply complex canine, in doubt of the reality he experienced. Realations Family: At the age of 9, the young wolf's mother was killed in a blazing fire, leaving him, his brother, and his father homeless. Fearing that he would not be able to provide for his sons, Dé lǔ's father admitted the two wolves into the Lee Dai Academy, where they would be provided with shelter and food. The status of his father is now unknown. Crane/Mei Ling: He was once good friends with Master Crane of the Jade Palace, and Mei Ling of the Lee Dai Kung Fu Academy. However, after the standoff in northern China, all communication between them came to a halt. Dé lǔ was pronounced dead, and his body was never recovered. Shen: Dé lǔ and three of his wounded comrades had been captured by the young peacock. for five agonizing years, the group was kept in the worst conditions possible, while being forced to build Shen's weaponry. One by one, the wolf watched as his friends starved, and die. On the brink of death himself, The young canine made a solemn vow to himself, promising that justice would be brought to Shen, one way or another. Everyday after that, the wolf would train himself mentally and physically in his cell, based on the fact that his comrades' deaths would not be in vain. Wu Sisters: Soon To Come.